


Envious Ways

by Abby_Ebon



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthday gift for Chaos Silk. Yaoi!EnvyxEd. What if, going through the Gate had been different? What if, it led not to a world like ours, but to one of which we could only dream of?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blooming of the Red Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chaos_Silk (CrimsonChaos)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonChaos/gifts).



**-Ed-**

They had gone beyond the Gate, and found that 'equivalences exchanges' and the science of alchemy were _utterly_ and _completely_ useless here. It simply _did not work_. And that aggravated Ed beyond _speech_ sometimes.

Where was 'here' exactly?

Nowhere, anywhere, because Ed sure as hell didn't know…

Envy had teased that they could be in any 'when' too, but Ed didn't even want to _think_ about that possibility. It opened up far too many _uncomfortable_ possibilities. Ed still remembered that cursed day…

There had been pain, sure, lots of it. What was worse for Ed… was the feeling of something essential within him _missing_ …? Ed didn't know what, exactly, that could be though. ' _Al_ …' The merest thought of his baby brother, alone, or worse- never knowing if Al lived, was _okay_ , was even happy…it brought a pain he hadn't felt since his mother's death.

He didn't think he could survive for so long this time, because he had nothing to believe in, his mother was gone now- he _knew_ that. And he was useless here, because when he had tried to use his alchemy to get water for his parched throat (and he was still thirsty) – _nothing_ had happened.

Not even using a circle had helped him focus. It had accrued to him that perhaps that was what the emptiness inside him was- that his ability to use alchemy was gone for good- but that couldn't be, because he had been _taught_ that it was like a science- it was _always_ there…but it wasn't…not here, Beyond the Gate.

The place he found himself in was an island, the likes of which he had never seen before…

The ocean was black, inky, like nights darkest shadows…as if there was no sky and if there was, or wasn't, a bottom to this ocean- Ed wasn't going to volunteer to prove it was so. The sky was a bloody red and the sun even more so. He could look safely at this sun, stare at it, and marvel at the shifting crimsons and bloody-ruby colors swirling with black. Sometimes he did that for whole days uninterrupted…

There wouldn't be a difference between night and day- save that there were three little moons…They were different shades too, one was as blue as the oceans and skies at home, and it was the biggest. The second was smaller then both, and brighter- like a little pearl hanging on the necklace of the night sky, for it out shown even the stars…

The third was a swirl of golden and green, and Envy had laughed when he saw it- and when Ed had gotten the idiot to shut up, and _tell_ him what was so funny… (Because the Gods knew he needed a good laugh too now-a-days) Envy's answer had made him wish he hadn't asked…

"That third moon's like us, Chibi, all mixed up- and stuck together." Envy had said this with a wide grin, expecting Ed to find it humorous as well…but it hadn't been not really, it had made Ed sneak away at daybreak- with the convent excuse of exploring…

Truthfully neither of them knew if this was an island, or the mainland. They had only been here a week, by the red-suns slowly moving time. They had found no sign of human life- but there were things like plants…only not. The things were like metal, only soft- and if cut they bled grey-red sap. Which was what Envy had been surviving on; apparently they were like the red-stones for the homunculi only better.

Envy had been the acting food-tester, for neither of them had heard of a homunculi dieing of food poisoning. So far they had found three things Ed could safely consume. One was what grew from the grey-red sapped trees. A 'food' with a leathery hide the size of a large ball, it was fuzzy, but inside it tasted like…peanut butter and milk (of all things). It was _purple_ …and looked like jelly.

The second thing was a 'rock' or 'shell' that was some sort of ocean-life. Envy had tricked him into eating something form the ink-ocean, otherwise Ed would have stormed off in disgust. It was meant to act like meat, but tasted sugary and far too sweet to eat too much of.

Last was a liquid that _acted_ solid, until you picked it from the glass-like bushes…it smelled like cat-piss, was greenish, and tasted like fruit-juice. Drinking it had lead to entertainment for Envy, because Ed had honestly expected to taste like…well piss. In the end Ed would drink it - but it took a while to teach his senses he wasn't going to swallow something nasty.

Altogether it had been interesting, and far too entertaining for a certain homunculi. They hadn't found any animals, so aside from the ink-ocean or the metal-trees, they were alone here. Days passed like dreams, if you didn't pay too much attention, the day would pass quickly, or slowly.

Weather was unpredictable, like in the higher mountains; it was both clear and about to rain. Or drenching you in minutes- then snowing. Or something like snow…and hail. Ed liked being short here, because he could stuff himself into caves, while Envy had to suffer if he was caught in a storm.

Or try for the shelter.

Envy had built a tree-house out of the metal-trees (which was how he had found out about the sap and 'fruit') it turned they were only soft-wood for about a day after being cut. Then they became like stone, heavy, and imposable to manage with only two people. The glass-bushes which were spare else where, but aplenty near the metal-trees had become the ladder to reach the tree house.

Which had two advantages, one was the glass-bushes had sharp-edges, which acted as defense-mechanisms. So if there was anything here with intent to harm them, it'd have to stumble through an acre of glass-bushes. Then climb the glass ladder, which couldn't take more then one of them climbing at once.

Other then slow-moving leach- snail things, that were _everywhere_ (obviously this world's version of pesky bugs) there were no other critters that Ed could see. It had occurred to him one night that the animals could be invisible at night. Envy had laughed it off then, claiming Ed had too much of an imagination (which was true- but Ed wasn't admitting it), but Ed had noticed his companion's recent bout of jumpiness.

Envy could still change his form, which had been a relief, because Ed had found him as a dragon-like… _thing_. Ed had ran screaming after spotting Envy- but Envy having spotting Ed, had chased him (as a dragon) and easily caught up when Ed had tripped. When Envy had changed into his normal form, Ed had been both relived, (another 'human' face, he hadn't been totally alone after all) and depressed, (who'd want to spend forever with their worst enemy) from then they had called truce- just until they got out of this Place beyond the Gate.

A glass-bush snapped, and Ed – who had been lost in thought and memories, jumped back to reality. He looked up to find Envy approaching, Envy offered a smile and Ed- not in the mood to smile back, just nodded.

"Chibi…Is there...something the matter?" Envy asked as he settled on the ashy-blue sand next to Ed. Ed shrugged, and glanced at the bloody sky. "Just remembering I guess…" He whispered. That was another thing, here, there were always noise- the wind rustling the glass-bushes to music, the metal-tress cracking and popping new 'fruit' or limbs, even the ink-ocean rushing back and forth on ashy-blue sands, like the heartbeat of the planet.

"Remembering what?" Envy asked, dissatisfied with Ed's attempt to cheat him of a chat.

"The sounds of home…touch of real sand…and stuff." Ed answered his voice soft against the nearby rushing ink-ocean. Envy grunted, and picked a blade of glass-bush, even as it pricked him and he bled red on the clear crystalline surface. Envy did that sometimes, Ed had at first thought that Envy did it to annoy him, but now he wasn't so sure…

**-Envy –**

Risking a glance at him is chancy; if he is aware of it- he expects me to speak. If he unaware of me or otherwise focused, I only have a while before he 'comes back' and I must not get lost in looking at him…

Bleeding my self on the weird glass bushes makes him forget _me_ for a bit. Because he's just looking at the blood…and thinking- ah, but how I wish I knew _what_ his thoughts are when he looks upon my blood. Here where everything is new, and strange, he still fascinates me the most. I know he does not think much of me, and if he does, not much of it is good-willed.

I've grown to accept this; I have the time to change it. I decide to break the silence between us.

"Stuff, eh, like sex?" I grin impish, and it has an effect. His cheeks blush crimson, and he quickly looks away from me. "No not that! Like…like if they are alright or not…and if we get back will they…" He trails off, a sad frown upon his lips. He spares no amount of thoughts on 'them', those who he considers friends and co-workers. I'm almost sorry I killed one of them, but it was my job to do so, and if it had not been that one- it would have been another.

His blush though…that was _interesting_ , is it possible my Chibi is getting horny? I stop a snicker from starting, and pat him on the shoulder. "You can see them anytime you wish Chibi…you only need to ask." I say changing into his baby brother as I speak. He glances at me.

"Stop it Envy, you know it's not the same thing…" Indeed I do Ed, indeed I do…I change back just so he stops looking at me so painfully, with such… _longing_. The quick change startles him, and for a moment I see regret, and then he is standing up and leaving me to look out at the ink-black ocean. There is some sort of poetic justice in this, but I am not in the mood to fish it out.

I hear the glass clanging and chiming as he moves away. I watch the skies, blood-red and gold clouded- like his eyes…

A while later, I do not know how much time has passed, because it is easy to lose or gain here, I hear the glass bushes chiming again, thinking it is Ed, I do not turn around. "Come crawling back have you Chibi?" There is no response for a moment, which I find is the usual manner of things.

Then I hear the pitiful chime of a blade of glass braking under foot, alarmed, I turn…and am confronted with something which I jump to think is from the Gate. It is not…It's tall, perhaps nine feet. It's scaled, horned, and has wicked claws. No tail though, I'm almost disappointed. Demons should have tails.

Its scales are as black-as-night, and it has _silver_ eyes. No pupil, no whites, just silver. I almost think its blind, and then it seems to glare at me. It's wearing cloths though, so it must be 'civilized' by its own thinking. The clothes are dark, and muted, like everything here. It doesn't have any weapons, but then by the shear size of it, it really doesn't need them. It 'speaks' aloud in a series of fast-phased clicks and high-pitched whistles.

I imagine switching forms would do more harm then good at the moment. It motions for me to rise, and I do, then it grabs my shoulder and 'speaks' again into a metal device. I hear a human scream, and leap toward it, but this being is too strong for me to imminently break his hold of me. I'm impressed it knows my weakness already.

 _He will be alright…he was startled by our appearances…_ The demon explains, _into_ my _head_. I am suddenly very uncomfortable with the 'demon'. _We are Loll, not…demons…_ It says again, and probably senses my dislike of the invasion of my mind. Because it does not attempt a third contact even as it _carries_ me through glass bushes, metal tress, and other things we have not yet explored. It moves very quickly, and I do not think that afoot I could keep up, so it is just as well that it carries me.

We arrive in a camp-dwelling of sorts, it seems these Loll's do not like trees, for there is acre upon acre of nothing. Not even glass bushes. The dwelling is made of the blue dirt that clings to everything. The Loll simply drops me once we are inside. I see Ed huddling in the corner, fingering a slash on his arm. It bleeds heavy, but I can tell it isn't deep. None the less I glare daggers at my 'escort'.

 _We apologize for the damage Child-ling, it was you who wished to run through the_ makigi _bushes._ The Loll spoke into both of our minds this time, 'showing' the 'makigi' to be the glass- bushes, for I saw Ed jump and eye the Loll indirectly. _My name is Shika, what are yours?_ Ed and I trade a glance; there is no harm in name trading…

"Ed." He says softly, rising from his crouched position to stand near me. The Loll is tall indeed, yet we get a sense of unity this way, the Shika seemed to sense this, though he, she, it…says nothing of it.

"Envy." I say dry-witted, the silver eyed one blinks once, but otherwise seems to take things in stride. I can't wait till it finds out what homunculi are…

**-Ed-**

"What's with kidnapping us?" I say aloud - upset, and yet confused that these beings can understand our language, yet have to speak mind to mind for us to understand them. As if to prove my point, as they carried me, they seemed to speak with eachother in low-pitched growls and snarls to get this place. All of this proof seemed to give way that I can't understand them otherwise. No matter that I didn't like the method.

 _We meant no harm to you, this is a preservation park, and it is the mating season in two nights…_ Shika explains, as if we are dull-witted. Envy chokes, and I blink- it dawns on me that these 'people' could probably kill us trying to do…that. I blush heavily. Envy takes one look at me and starts giggling.

 _We are_ , Shika continues bluntly, despite Envy's giggles, _highly territorial_ … So it'd be more likely they'd kill us then want babies from us…or whatever the results are from their mating.

 _You are to stay here for the next few days, we have observed your eating habits, and the appropriate foods will be in stock here. The mating lasts as long as a week…after which we shall return to speak at length with you about your…kind._ Shika finished, and with that the Loll turned and left us alone.

I finally took the time to look around the dwelling. It had one _large_ cloth covered 'bed', and a fire pit, there was a cloth that felt oily - and I half feared it was the scales shed by the Loll - it covered the entrance to the food that had been promised. Even if they had been in a rush, it was neatly ordered. I sighed, the red sun was setting, and it was getting colder- it would probably rain tonight.

Since there was plenty of things to think about neither of us would be sleeping tonight. Which meant tomorrow we would be napping all day, and then the Loll's 'mating season' would be upon us.

"Some day, right Chibi?" Envy said, going over to the cot and laying down- Ed having no choice but to lying across from him. They talked together for quite some time, about the things they had seen on the race to the dwelling, how many Lolls they had counted, what the Lolls might do to them, how many there might be world-wide. Sometime the next day Envy woke wrapped around the braided-boy, who had curled around him for warmth, and smiled softly down at him, and mused on the fact that he couldn't remember ever being happier.

_-Elsewhere-_

For the first time in a year the red flowers with grey stems bloomed. Releasing into the air a chemical that induced sexual hormones for the next four days…world wide…


	2. A RedSun Morning

Ed woke up warm, comfortable; he never wanted to open his eyes….and his pillow was breathing. This startled the petit blond to the point that his earlier condition was rendered moot and amber eyes open half lidded to see his 'pillow'.

 _Envy_ …well Ed thought it could have been worse - it could have been a Loll, or equally odd critter.

The really bad point in this situation would be when Envy chose to wake up, or when Ed's bladder decided to kick in. Otherwise it was oddly …nice. Being held, he hadn't been held, or really touched, in any positive manner since his mother had died.

Or when Al had sobbed in his arms, before he had gotten the _brilliant_ notion to bring her back. So Ed lay in Envy's arms in the near darkness (which meant one of two things, it was night and all three moons were up- or the red-sun had risen) he felt peaceful, and then blurry eyed he saw yellow pollen pass the entrance to the dwelling.

He had a moment to wonder if that stuff was dangerous before the scent hit him, and his mind felt filled with cotton and his wits addled, and he drifted off to sleep again.

When he woke again, it was to Envy suckling at his neck and ear. Obviously he woke to a boner, but he found himself surprised to find he didn't mind Envy's mouth…or tongue, Ed shivered whimpering when Envy licked a sensitive place.

He retained enough common sense to lean away from the homunculi, before this…whatever it was, could progress to something…else.

Though Ed didn't quite know what that something else was, or why he didn't want something else to happen. Envy however was less inclined to be reasonable, even as he let the blond leave his arms, he tried to kiss and lick Ed's deliciously soft flesh.

"No Envy…" Ed hissed his voice husky from sleep…and other things, Envy pouted at him- even as Ed blushed.

"But you like it…" Envy felt suddenly bold and dared a carcass in-between Ed's pants, feeling him hard and swollen even through the leather pants.

"This proves it." The homunculi purred. Ed was as red as a tomato, but not from anger, although normally that would have been the case. For some reason he couldn't get mad at Envy, even with what he was doing to him.

"Stop-it, it's not what you think." Ed insisted, even as he knew it was…

"Fine Chibi, lie to yourself- you'll come around." Envy growled, going from seducer to sulking in a denied moment. Ed felt bad for a moment, and then he watched as Envy rolled over – his back to him, and felt strangely justified.

He left the dwelling, and seeing only red sky (with an odd yellow tint) and blue soil, cursed the Loll, for there were no metal-trees to hide behind as he got rid of the accursed erection.

He'd have to walk a good distance, and walking was…uncomfortable. Ed sighed, and with a glance at the dwelling decided the more distance between Envy and he when he jerked off, the better. The walk might even do him good…

Ed set off, still blushing as his thoughts dwelled on and thought up even kinkier things he and Envy might be doing if Ed hadn't left. He almost regretted it. Envy hadn't shown much interest in him (that Ed could see) since getting here. Maybe some lewd looks and odd comments- but those could be passed off as 'jokes' to keep himself entertained, and keep Ed wary.

He didn't know what had gotten into Envy, but it was probably due to lust – or boredom, not interest in him. Ed felt both relived that he had thought of a reason for Envy's actions, even as he fell into a semi-depression. He was still…hard, so he wasn't about to go crawling back.

Ed reached the metal-trees, and glanced around for a nicely secluded place. A trio of trees clustered together seemed to suit those needs, and he leaned against the tallest of the three, the rough 'bark' (which was more like cool-moss) created a pleasant contrast to the heat swelling up within him.

Ed blushed as his thoughts raced, and reaching down where Envy had, he whimpered, leathers feeling all too tight, the sound of his zipper was harsh against the muted silence of the metal-forest.

It was for that reason that blushing he bit his lip, and resolved to be silent. The sensation of a touch against his groin was still new, and he wondered at how it had felt when Envy had touched him there. Biting back a whine he thought on how it might have gone if he had let Envy continue.

He thought of Envy's warm mouth and how his tongue had felt lapping at his jaw, and neck…and ear. Shivering from the thoughts and how his nerves sung of the remembered sensations, thinking back he couldn't think of a reason why he had turned away from Envy.

Ed continued to tease himself with those sensations when his mind jumped to thoughts of Envy sucking him off. Biting back a moan he came, his milky white seed splattered against the tree.

Ed blushed, even if there was no one to see, and tucked himself back in, still hard and sensitive; but he didn't know what else to do. He felt for a moment as if he should clean up the evidence, but there was nothing to clean it up with. He watched in fascination as the tree sucked the liquid into itself, leaving no evidence, and leaving Ed feeling oddly used.

He heard a low growl echo, and a snarling-hiss answer it. Ed turned quickly in that direction, seeing a Loll fighting another Loll, and a smaller –and male (making the two fighting _females_?!) Loll watching.

The females weren't slapping each other, or being 'girly' about the fight. This mating was clearly serious business, and the fight escalated as Ed watched. One female had long ago drawn blood, and Ed noticed both females were scarred from past fights, so this probably happened every 'mating season'.

Ed winched as the bigger female took a chunk out of the other female. He was amazed at the amount of blood, the other female, retraining some sense, ran off to find another male. Ed felt like an intruder as he watched the male go to the female, who dwarfed him by a foot, lick at her wounds. Ed quietly left, thinking on what he had witnessed.

So in the Loll, females dominated, at least in mating season. Which meant rules were likely different here, and laws just as much- if not more so. This would mean they'd have to be careful when mating season was over…

Ed's mind persistently brought back Envy… and his reason for leaving him this morning. He couldn't think of a reason he acted the way he had, other then perhaps the fact that he had never done anything like that.

With _anyone_ , and the new sensations, while pleasant, had startled him in their intensity- and he had done what he usually did when something new and pleasant had happened to him - retreated.

- **Envy** -

I honestly didn't intend to do such a thing, yet, how could I resist? Everything seemed right, like it was supposed to happen that way and yet Ed had run from me. This wasn't supposed to happen. I know I acted ridiculous and yet it was honorable and terrible of him to leave me like that.

I have never had such morning encounter. Usually those I fuck I leave before morning, or send away during the night. It excited me far too much, and even now, disgusted with myself, I am still aroused at the thought of touching him, holding him, and licking him.

I huff, amused at myself in a morbid sense, I don't even know if he has been with anyone. I know Roy Mustang showed an interest in him, but if Ed knew it, or even guessed, I can not fathom how he could have missed the obvious hints- none the less if he is innocent (and I have a sinking feeling he is, as Lust guessed) then I have made a horrendous error this morning.

One I indeed to rectify…by wooing Chibi…

And I have the perfect plan for doing so.


	3. Wooing Under the RedSun

Ed had resigned himself to go back to the hut, where Envy waited. He really didn't have many options in that, and he didn't want to spend a night _alone_ on an alien planet- however much he didn't want to go back to Envy.

Taking in a lungful of the sweet scented air, he made up his mind to cross the field. For some reason he found himself becoming eager to return to Envy.

Partly because of the thoughts of this morning, they seemed somehow intensified, more vivid and forceful- and he found he liked lingering on them.

The golf of distance between the metal-forests edge and the hut seemed to close quickly. Later, Ed would be unsure of how much time had passed. Then it seemed to be unable to pass quickly enough.

Ed didn't know what he expected when he came back, but it wasn't to see breakfast laid out for him. It puzzled Ed for a moment, to see eating utensils and plates set out.

Then it occurred to him that the Loll must have left them here for them to use. He marveled over them then, green and yellow swirling about like the third moon. It must have been a type of clay- though it felt like cool metal.

He decided then that he wanted to learn to make these things, for it must be like artistry to end with such a design.

Set in a small dish that was barely the size of three fingers were many little purple pea-sized buds, unknown till now, that were set charmingly along side the other dish Envy had set out for him.

The purple-jelly that tasted like peanut butter and milk was like the bottom of a 'cake', with three of the sweat sugar rock-shells from the ink-ocean as toppings. In a 'cup' that was more of less like a shallow saucer was the green piss-smelling stuff that tasted like fruit-juice.

Ed felt a momentarily prang of how sweet at Envy could act when he put his mind to it. Despite the dish, Envy was no-where in sight, which puzzled Ed, until he heard the chimes of the glass-grass, and Envy entered.

Ed noticed the same pea-sized buds in his hands, blue stained with the juice.

He grinned when he saw Ed, and popped a purple bud into his mouth, which made Ed shiver, and a sudden blush stain his cheeks. Envy, seeing the reaction smirked triumphantly, and entered the hut, only to sit beside Ed.

"'Ello my Chibi, back from your morning _excursions_ so soon?" Envy asked purring knowingly, and inhaling deeply- licking his lips as if to taste the scent from the very air.

His actions only made Ed hitch his breath, and glance to the dish, mummer a low thank-you, and start eating.

Watching Ed eat did interesting things to Envy's insides, and though he was determined to woo Ed- Envy couldn't help but think of the things Ed's mouth, tongue and lips could do to _him_.

Ed looked up at him strangely; Envy did his best to look innocent.

"Are you alright?" Ed had the cute crease between his eyebrows, Envy had to focus, and the answer came automatically.

"Yes. Why?" Envy questioned, oddly curious now.

"You made this strange noise. Like a moan- or whimper… are you in pain?" Ed answered clueless, and Envy couldn't help but smile at _his_ Chibi. Envy settled down on the cot, still watching Ed as Ed watched him, something in his eyes.

"No- not at all..." Envy answered blandly, Ed smiled back and ate something that made him make a happy little moan, and Ed looked up sharply at Envy again. Amber eyes studying him, from top to bottom, then meeting Envy's eyes squarely.

"Are you sure? You just made that _noise_ again." Ed questioned him, half worried. Envy wondered if Ed was doing to this on purpose, but at Ed's blank look, he felt somewhat reassured.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it Chibi." Envy answered, pinching himself on the finger, unnoticed, for his hands were clasped together on his crisscrossed legs.

"If you say so…" Ed said softly, the uncertainty thick on his voice. What if Envy was ill? He didn't know when the Loll would return, and Envy may be so sick when they did return that there was no hope for him…

While he mused on these thoughts he finished off his food, to the relief and frustration of Envy. Ed glanced at his sole human-looking companion on this planet, and frowned slightly.

"Envy, you look a little tense, do you want…a massage?" Ed had given his mother massages before she had died; she had said that they made her feel better when she had been very sick. Maybe he could do something to make Envy feel better.

Envy had been caught off guard by Ed's offer, so aid the first thing on his mind. "Okay." Envy looked to the sky outside, time seemed too had passed slowly, yet the red-sun showed it was only noon.

Ed rose from his dishes and went to Envy's side, stepping onto the mattress and sliding in behind Envy.

Ed was surprised at the heat of Envy's skin, and he rested his hands against Envy's shoulders and dug his fingers into them a little, Envy stifled a whimper, and tried to relax.

Ed frowned as Envy tensed even more at his touch, and started to sing under his breath, hopping to calm the other down.

Envy closed his eyes, getting used to Ed's firm yet-oh-so arousing touch, it was quickly becoming addicting, and Envy found he didn't mind in the least.

While other homunculi might think it was a weakness to relay on humans, Envy had found he disagreed, for in humans was a difference and kindness Envy found he craved.

Envy had often gone among them disguised as one of them, and talked, sometimes, when he was in a particular mood he found he had told one of them an editing of his history. It was different with Ed.

Ed had known what he was since the beginning. Envy had felt himself, his feelings especially, changing around the young, vibrant, blond.

It wasn't so much he enjoyed getting a reaction from Ed, as he enjoyed causing the blond to notice him. What he did with Ed, was the homunculi equivalent to a little boy putting mud in a little girl's hair just because he liked her- and didn't know how to say it.

Envy had been lulled into a half sleep, and noticed when Ed stopped massaging him. Envy noticed even more when Ed shifted, and crawled off the cot.

He felt Ed's cool shadow against his warm skin and opened one eye to see what that matter was- and to ask why Ed had stopped.

Envy bit his tongue though, Ed had an odd expression on his face- and he was staring at Envy's crotch.

"…are you hard?" Ed's voice was very faint, and even Envy had to strain to hear him, he felt himself blush.

It seemed that the tables had turned on him again.

Ed's reaction so-far wasn't very promising.


	4. Thorn of the Red Flower

Envy snuck a glance at Ed, and sure enough the boy's cheeks were crimson with embarrassment – just as his were. _If only you knew_ …Envy thought lustfully, none the less he turned to face the other boy, and seeing this Ed glanced down, bashful.

Envy kept himself from smirking slyly or grinning like a fool- _barely_. Envy decided the best way, was to be truthful- if blunt.

"Yes Chibi, I am." Envy arched his back showing off – and Ed stammered, not daring to look Envy in the eye- but Ed did look elsewhere at Envy.

His firm arms, lifted carefree above his head, his hard muscles, and having felt Envy's skin, Ed just managed to keep the whimper from being heard. Nothing though, was keeping Envy from _smelling_ Ed.

"What are you going to do about it?" Envy teased with a smug grin, knowing that Ed would only widen his eyes, stammer something, and disappear. For a moment if looked like Ed would do just that- but Envy was determined to get a _real_ kiss before Ed up and left him with a hard on- _again_.

When Ed tried to get up, Envy caught his arm, and pulled it so Ed's hand rested on his thigh – bringing Ed's face mere inches from Envy's. Ed had a very close up view of Envy's eyes, and what he saw startled him. In those imposable eyes there was lust, desire, and a hint of mirth – all the things he had expected, but there was also affectionate caring.

Envy honestly _cared_ for him- not just lusted, but cared- and quite possibly, _loved_.

This, more then Envy's touch, froze him long enough for Envy to kiss him. Envy's lips caressed his- soft as a whisper, and then when Ed did not jerk away, nor protest Envy's actions- did Envy press his lips firmly against him.

Ed couldn't help but to whimper, and Envy brought his other hand to rest gently against his neck, encouraging Ed to respond. Ed decided abruptly- and irrationally, to comply, and as Envy's tongue pressed and played with his closed lips, Ed opened them, and Envy slipped his tongue inside.

It seemed to Ed that Envy's tongue was everywhere at once, pressing against his own tongue, swiping against the sides of his mouth, and tickling the roof of his mouth.

Ed moaned oh so softly, because his senses had heightened, and without knowing it, Ed's hand had pressed against Envy's hardness – Ed froze when he felt the flesh under his fingers jump.

Envy felt Ed stiffen, not form desire, but from surprise- so as much as it pained Envy, he withdrew from the small blond's mouth. He was surprised at himself, after just one kiss he was hard and aching for _his_ Ed – but he knew he had to take things slowly. Ed would not be forced, and if he was – he would never forgive Envy.

"Ed?" Envy's voice was choked and soft, but Ed's ear rested beside Envy's lips. Ed made a noise in the back of his throat, and Envy no longer felt the pressure that had been resting pleasantly against his groin.

Realization struck suddenly and without mercy - _that had been Ed's hand_. If it was possible Envy got even harder, and hearing Ed's pants for breath weren't helping.

"S-s-sorry." Ed whispered, and before Envy could react - the blond boy had fled from him again. Envy groaned, and vowed the little blond would not get away again, Envy got up – ignoring his uncomfortable state and decided to follow – to apologize for moving too swiftly.

Ed ran fast, and Envy lost him- but not for long.

Envy glimpsed Ed in the woods, nude, and panting as he masturbated. Envy smirked, and with Ed's eyes screwed shut- it was easy to be unnoticed. Envy settled himself between Ed's parted legs, and moved to lick at Ed's groin, and Ed moaned.

Still caught in his fantasy, Ed grasped Envy's hair, and pushed his hardness deeper into Envy's hot mouth.

Envy didn't mind, and decided to play with Ed, embraced in the warmth and wetness of his mouth – Envy used his tongue to play with the tip. Ed whined prettily in the back of his throat, and arched his back; Envy glimpsed the other's hole, lubed with spit and oh so tempting.

Envy would have giggled – even while getting a blow job the blond was submissive. Still Envy resisted the urge to take Ed, instead focusing on giving his boy the best orgasm in his life.

Envy gently scraped his teeth along the sides of Ed's groin, causing the blond to bite into his lip, biting back a moan. Ed's hardness jumped inside Envy's mouth, and Envy swallowed his pre, and Envy brought his fingers into Ed's entrance, and pressed them into it- Ed let out a horse shout. Too far gone to realize his fingers were tightly clenched into silky hair, not touching him- and certainly not pushing into his entrance.

As Envy worked Ed's groin, his fingers were buried into the smaller teen, searching for that 'magic spot' – he found it, Ed let lose a cross between a harshly indrawn breath and a mewl, and cried out Envy's name.

Envy froze, not because of the cum shooting down his throat- which he was gleefully swallowing, but because Ed had _called his name_.

Not Roy's - _his_.

Envy hadn't realized how close he was to release- but Ed's utterance of _his_ name in the climax of the little blond's passion had created a domino effect. Envy quickly let Ed's groin go - and pulled himself up to kiss Ed.

Envy smothered his whimpered moan against a surprised Ed lip's as he came, hard, and still in his leather pants.

Ed made a surprised noise, but had little choice but to enjoy his own taste- for unlike the other kiss this one was possessive, and told Ed that on no uncertain terms was he ever going to belong to anyone but Envy.

He couldn't find it within himself to protest.

Ed lay, protected within Envy's embrace, and neither noted the thorn of a red flower with grey stems pierce Ed's skin.

When they awoke it was nearing dusk and they stumbled to the hut, not specking, for both were content to collapse and fell together into the same bed. Envy awoke at near noon, and not finding Ed beside him awoke startled- and with a sharp prang in his heart.

Alarmed, Envy spared a glance around the hut- and found no sign of Ed.

" **Ed!** " Envy called out at a near yell, stumbling out of the cot, and out of the hut. Only to find Ed collapsed against the entrance, confused, Envy decided Ed must have gone to relieve himself in the night. Envy felt a flash of relief, then anger that Ed had worried him for nothing- Ed could have been in danger, and Envy wouldn't have known.

He kneeled beside him, touching Ed's shoulder gently.

"Are you alright, Ed?" Envy asked in a soft tone, belaying his earlier worry.

Ed slowly woke up, and Envy could tell something was _wrong_. Ed's normally intelligent golden eyes were glazed - and Ed blinked at him, as if not _recognizing_ Envy. Envy felt a cold wash of fear run down his spine and settle in his belly.

" _Ed_?" Envy's tone of voice was soft and whispery. Ed blinked at him dazed.

"I don't feel too well…" Ed said, obviously exhausted, closing his eyes- and then snapping then open- although _afraid_ to be caught asleep. Envy didn't like the look of this; he picked Ed up and took him inside the hut, then laid him onto the cot.

Bewildered at what to do, Envy took in the fact that Ed hadn't eaten since yesterday, and would probably want something to eat.

So without further delay, and in desperation to get his mind off what _could_ happen to Ed - for other then Envy, there was no one else – and while Envy could change into people and mimic their actions, he didn't hold their memories.

So, if Ed got worse, he _could_ die, and Envy could do _nothing_.

Envy mashed a mixture of the purple jelly and 'fruit-juice' hoping it would have a positive effect on the little blond. When Envy looked outside again the red sun was setting, and the first blue moon was rising.

It seemed impossible that all of that had happened in so short amount of time, but Envy shoved the thought away in favor of getting some rest – for as short as the day had been Envy hoped the night would be just as short.

When Ed had drifted to sleep, Envy let himself relax.

It proved to be a mistake.

Envy awoke when two of the three moons were high in the night sky, the absence of Ed by head side proved to be a quick way to awaken him. He amused himself that Ed would likely take advantage of this when he was …himself. None the less Envy was quick to go in search of Ed.

Envy found him walking determinedly toward the metal-tree forest. Envy trotted after him, and caught up, then placed his hand on Ed's shoulder to turn him around to face Envy.

"Ed? What are you doing out here? Don't you want to get some sleep?" Envy asked so softly so not to startle Ed. Ed blinked at him, as if he didn't recognize him – then looked over Envy's shoulder. A chill settled over Envy.

"I _can't_ sleep; have to….have to…" Ed frowned, obviously confused over what he had to do.

"Don't worry about it Ed…we'll find out what you have to do in the morning, alright?" Envy tried to sooth him, wary, and taking in the sight of the teen. His eyes were glazed, his breath was unsteady, and cheeks flushed. Envy wondered if he was running a fever and brushed his hand against the blond boys flushed cheeks.

Ed shuddered, and leaned into the touch. It stuck Envy that if he didn't _know_ better – he would have thought Ed was …drunk. Envy narrowed his eyes in thought.

"Ed, listen to me –it's important, alright?" Ed blinked dully at him, frowning slightly, and nodded.

"What did you do last night?" Envy asked, very slowly, so Ed could concentrate on his words.

"Climax…" Ed had a dreamy expression on his face- and grinned, reaching to touch Envy's face.

"What else happened, Ed?" Envy asked softly, so not to get upset, nor - _distracted_ at the feeling of Ed's soft fingers on his face, touching him. Ed frowned at the question, and then his eyes lit up, as if he had uncovered the meaning of the universe- or gotten his limbs and his brother's body back.

"Red flower thorns, made me…feel funny…" Ed bit his lip cutely, and Envy throttled the urge to kiss, or take advantage of the poor blond, before it could gain hold. Envy sighed, still worried – would the red-flower thorns, which obviously carried a 'poison' of sorts would ware off soon?

Ed pressed close against Envy, and giggled into his shoulder, nuzzling against him. Envy found him self hoping the blond teen would, indeed, return to normal _very_ soon- Envy didn't want to have to deal with this for a _long_ time.

Envy didn't think his labido could handle it.

He got Ed back in his cot, and Ed giggled, their hands still clasped together. Ed yanked on their joined hands, catching Envy off balance and sending him tumbling onto the blond. Envy froze, and when he realized Ed was snoozing, smiled indulgently at the blond and curled against him.

He woke again that night to Ed screaming into his ear. Ed was curled in a fetal position crying, baffled and fearful for the blond, he held him. That didn't seem to stop Ed's shivering and small whimpers; Envy murmured comforting words to him – though it didn't seem to help him. Finally Envy gathered up enough sense and alertness just to _ask_ the blond what the matter was.

"Ed, _listen to me_ , why are you afraid?" An exhausted Envy asked, trying to bring Ed back to reality. All Envy could do was what he was doing- talk to Ed, assure him of his safety, and keep him fed and hydrated.

"Monsters…" Ed whispered, and at his tone Envy shifted, uncomfortable. Envy held him till dawn. Knowing that some people thought of Envy – or homunculi as monsters…made him unable to sleep.

Although Ed _had_ eventually drifted off to sleep…

Which Envy supposed was the point.


	5. Three Moons End

Ed awoke from the _strangest_ two days of his life, waking up to another who was wide awake, Envy- who was _staring_ at him, both of them half naked.

" _W-w-what_?" Ed stuttered, not remembering anything that would explain this situation. "The red blossom thorns, they- erg, made you _sick_ , remember? You needed body heat- and I provided it." Envy added with a smug smirk. Even though this wasn't _exactly_ the truth, Ed would know that, and the _blush_ was proof of this…

Ed sat there, with wide gold eyes, just staring at Envy. Envy felt strongly the urge to squirm like a naughty school boy. HeHe didn't though- and that's what mattered to the homunculi. Ed narrowed his eyes to golden slits, and Envy swallowed- Ed looked sexy angry.

" _Envy_ …" Ed hissed, drawing closer to Envy. Envy licked his lips- and Ed's eyes followed the movement.

"Yeah, Ed?" Envy was proud of himself- his voice wasn't shaky at all.

" _Are you hard_?" The blond purred his lips within easy reach. Envy swallowed, and then realized that Ed was finding this _funny_ \- Envy smirked, tilting his head to the side. Deciding to play along…

"What if I am Chibi?" _That_ was clearly not the answer Ed had been expecting, and Ed opened his mouth to respond.

Never one to turn down a tempting invitation, Envy took advantage and pressed his mouth hard against the soft lips of _his_ chibi.

Ed made a noise- half moan and half whimper, and Envy flicked his tongue against Ed's teeth, and Ed tensed- and Envy's tongue invited itself in for a taste.

Ed tasted like the food he had eaten that night - but it wasn't _taste_ Envy liked, it was the _feel_ of Ed's mouth, and the playful stokes against his tongue.

Ed was a very _good_ kisser. Envy felt daring at what Ed was letting him get away with, and his hand on its own accord moved to grab Ed's braid.

Ed made a kittenish mewl, and Envy inhaled sharply the kiss more then enough to make him hard without Ed making _those_ kinds of noises, and trailed his other hand down Ed's side to grab Ed's butt, pulling him against him, Ed's legs straddling his thigh.

Envy's tongue still dueled with Ed in an endless game that Envy knew he could 'play' forever and neither of them would win, or grow bored of. Ed started to pull away and Envy let him, Ed's eyes had closed, and his lips were swollen and delicious looking…

Ed slowly opened his eyes, and Envy loved the _want_ \- the needy _hunger_ in his golden eyes. Ed saw the possessive gaze, full of lust and a sort of wonder, and smiled at Envy, feeling good, wanted, and _right_ in Envy's arms.

"So what if I am hard, Chibi, if you are too?" Envy asked a playful glint in his eyes as he thrust against Ed's thigh. Ed's cheeks turned a charming crimson, and Envy smirked, both were aware that Envy was right. Ed's erection against Envy's own thigh was felt by the both of them.

Envy brought the hand that grasped Ed's braid to this face to smell, and smirked when Ed inhaled sharply.

"Your mine Ed, but I don't think you want to fight me – a pity, you're very sexy when you're angry." Envy mused aloud, rubbing where the twin globes of Ed's arse parted. Ed was panting softly, his fists clenched in Envy's shirt.

Envy brought his hand to Ed's chin, and kissed him again.

"I'll just have to find new ways of frustrating you Edward." Envy smirked, and Ed felt the hand that that been groping his ass move to play with the hymn of his pants. A blushing Ed nodded his acceptance, and Envy did indeed find new ways of 'frustrating' Ed…all night long.

\--

The Loll that night and they apparently had a surprise. Enough so to wake them when all three moons were up- and to walk in unashamed when Envy held a nude Ed to him atop the blankets- for it was just too hot a night to bother with getting under them.

Envy was surprised he recognized Shika, the dominate female looked amused, and then motioned for him to wake Ed, and while Envy was doing so, she left to allow them to dress in peace.

"What--?" Ed murmured sleepily, and Envy grinned down at him.

"Rise and shine, _lover_ , we have company." Envy purred, Ed blinked at him – Envy motioned to the shadows of the Loll outside, and Ed blushed.

"Did they--?" Ed started to ask; Envy only nodded, and chuckled when Ed blushed.

Shika was waiting outside when they appeared, and both were startled to see a _metal_ craft, with wings, and they were obviously expected to _get in it_. With one glance to one another, they did so.

Inside was cramped, and Ed let Envy take the window seat with not complaint- in fact he looked green whenever he saw Envy peeking out of the window. Shika and the rest of the demonic-like Loll were clearly amused; however, even the flight didn't stop Ed from asking Shika questions.

"Where are we going?" Ed asked, concentrating on the silver eyes of the ebony skinned being.

 _We, child, are going to the Loll City- we know you are far from your home world and we shall help you to get back to it._ Shika explained, and Ed puzzled over her meaning for he did not get anymore answers.

It seemed the Loll had master the meaning of _surprise_.

The Loll City, as Ed and Envy had expected, like a normal city. This was land, as far as the eye could see. The only signs of habitation were the odd metal box, and carriages _without_ horses, and of course the strip of land which they landed the flying metal on.

The two were escorted by Shika, and a smaller male, to one of metal boxes. Once inside (and Ed wasn't surprised that it could fit all four of them, it had been built by the Loll for Loll, who were wider then he was, and much, much, taller then even Envy) there was a sensation of falling, and then they found themselves in something that did, indeed, look like a city.

"It's **underground** …" Ed was awed by this, and so was Envy – to an extent. The underground chamber appeared to be the size of a museum. Shika did not pause for them to admire the place, so they were rushed through it – much to Ed's disappointment.

They entered a complex, and the Loll looked unsurprised at Ed and Envy's appearance. "Do people often appear on your world?" Envy asked, doubtful, but to his surprise an older Loll hissed laughter, and nodded.

 _Indeed – this world is old and our sun older - so **reality** and **not reality** come to us. Alike to waves bringing shells to the shore. _ The Loll told him, and as other Lolls surround them and took tests, blood was taken, and their names – for the archives. Shika found this all amusing.

Envy was glad someone was getting a kick out of this- because the next Loll to ask him _anything_ was going to be eaten by his original form – help or no help. The Loll seemed to sense this, and backed off- or they had finished, Envy never figured out which was the truth.

Shika approached them, and gave them two coins- flat, metal, but smooth. Ed blinked up at her, silently demanding an explanation.

 _These will take you to our world, and your world. Merely think of home – but be warned, they can take you to other worlds if you do not think of your world or our world exactly as it is._ Envy flipped the 'coin' and saw Shika's nostrils flare.

"What's in it?" Envy asked, glancing at the other Lolls. Shika seemed to smile. _That, young one is **our** secret._

Deciding to give this 'magic' a try, Ed and Envy clasped hands, and thought of their world- and of staying with each other. Envy vowed to himself that if these 'coins' parted them; the Loll would live to regret it.

\--

Ed found himself and Envy in front of _his_ old home, rebuilt. Shocked, Ed found himself moving toward it, pulling Envy along behind. Ed looked around, seeing the changes- yet not understanding…

"How?" Ed whispered, awed.

"Maybe the Gate really does take you back in time." Envy teased, yet half serious.

"What do we do?" Ed asked, for once unsure of what to do. Envy nodded toward the door, an amused smile on his lips.

"Knock, maybe?" Envy suggested sarcastically, to his surprised Ed took him seriously- and before he could stop him- Ed had done as Envy had suggested. For Ed had nodded hesitantly, and knocked, _loudly_.

They heard muffled voices coming from beyond the door- and Ed hoped he wasn't about to meet himself as a kid. The door swung open- and Roy Mustang stood at the door, a half dressed Al behind him.

Ed felt his jaw drop – his _baby brother_ and Roy, _together_? That **pervert** – he was going to _kill_ Mustang!

Ed was prevented by Al's shocked and pale expression.

"Brother?" Al whispered softly, eyes wide in almost disbelief- an almost hope.

"Hey, Al, I'm…back." Ed said slowly, because this wasn't his home, his home was with Envy. He knew his little brother wouldn't allow Envy to live in the same home as their mother had once lived in.

"Edward!" Al cried, and pushing his way past a shocked Roy, Al hugged his big (but still short) brother. Envy's expression was blank- he was happy for his lover, yet he didn't want to lose him.

 _Especially_ not to Roy – who was looking at Ed… _oddly_.

Roy switched his focus to Envy, and _glared_. If Envy was mortal- he _might_ have been frightened.

"Ed what is _he_ doing here, _with you_?" Roy hissed hatefully, bringing his gloved hand up- apparently ready to blast Envy with fire.

"Don't you _dare_ Mustang! _Besides_ , you've better have a good _explanation_ of what you think your doing with Al…" Ed growled, Al backing away when he had noticed Envy's glare.

"With…. _Al_?" Roy hesitated, baffled -and Ed pounced- jumping the taller man and pinning him to the ground. Envy was amused, because Ed had done that to get Roy's gloves away from him.

Roy looked….intrigued, from his pinned position -which made Envy's good humor go away faster then a fly spotting a flyswatter.

"Brother, what are you doing?" Al demanded, and Envy sighed, he would keep his temper- just because these two (and everyone else Ed surrounded himself with) were fools did not mean he couldn't at least… _tolerate_ them.

"Trying to prevent my 'death'," Envy stated, flipping a stray strand of hair in an annoyed fashion. "What does it look like?" Envy finished- only having Al raise an eyebrow at him.

"Why would he do that?" Al asked, clearly baffled. Envy smirked. Al had asked after all- if his answer caused Ed embarrassment (or Al) so much the better.

"To get _laid_ tonight…Now…brother-of-my-beloved, _where_ is your bath?" Envy's question caused Ed to pout at him, and get up off Roy (thankfully, or Envy would have…castrated him…) and when Al pointed in the proper direction Envy grabbed Ed's hand and was dragging him behind him.

"I'll explain everything later!" Ed promised his bewildered brother as he was dragged away by an eager to be 'clean' Envy.

Ed did indeed explain everything- from the coins to the red flowers, and their reaction to them. Roy looked intrigued but neither Ed nor Envy _showed_ him what the coins looked like- so Roy wouldn't know what to look for if he ever broke in to find them.

Over the course of an awkward week (in which Ed learned – to his relief that Roy had been staying with Al as a friend- and they hadn't actually done anything 'like that') a house was built by Envy on the opposite side of the valley, yet still close enough for the two brothers to visit – if they wanted to.

The day the two moved in Ed had been carried bridal style over the threshold, and after an exhausting night the two lay curled beside each other, _nearly_ asleep.

"It's good to be home" Ed murmured softly against Envy's skin. The other nodded, a small smirk on his lips, and together they fell into a deep sleep.

They dreamed of the red-star planet, and the black ocean and three moons that had brought them together.

And of the 'demonic' people who had brought them home.


End file.
